


consistent

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cats, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chase is at House's apartment when he's met by Lupus.





	consistent

**Author's Note:**

> im gay, i love cats and i love house
> 
> fills the 'pets' square in the gen prompt bingo im sharing with my boyfriend!
> 
> enjoy!

Chase makes an habit of going to House’s apartment.

At first, House doesn’t like it — naturally, nothing unexpected. Chase still insists, still goes to share drinks with him and hear him call him wombat, minx, pretty boy, all the nicknames House can make up on the spot.

It consists of House getting progressively drunker, Chase managing to stay cool-headed and barely tipsy as he watches him become a mess. He doesn’t know what emotion overtakes him to stay there, watching House ramble about anything and everything, watching him talk about Wilson between hiccups and watching him talk about hookers and everything else under the sun.

It’s his third time that week in House’s place. No alcohol this time— just bad reality TV shows, House shittalking anyone and everyone, House commenting on Wilson’s brows and lips, and House being the same as always.

They’re maybe two episodes into their binge watching of some awful reality show he can’t recall the name of, when there’s some loud meowing outside the door.

Chase gives House a quizzical look, and he doesn’t even dignify him with a nod before standing up and heading to the door. House opens it and soon enough a black-and-white cat slips through the door, House closing it behind it as it heads to the kitchen.

“You…” Chase looks at House incredulously as he sits back down. “You have a cat?”  
  
House shrugs. “She has me. Little bastard only comes here when she’s hungry.”   
  
“You have a cat.” 

“I found her meowing at the fridge one night.”  
  
“And you couldn’t resist?” Chase just blinks at him owlishly. “Like, you felt an attachment towards a living being?”   
  
“ _Hey_ , I feel attachment towards other living beings.”   
  
Chase smiles wide and shakes his head. “What’d you name her?”   
  
“Lupus. She’s never here, so she’s Lupus.” 

He laughs and tilts his head back, looking at House disbelievingly. “You’re ridiculous.”  
  
“I’m aware, blondie.” He pauses and clears his throat before saying, “Lupus!” 

The cat immediately shoots off from the kitchen, climbing the sofa and starting to sniff all over Chase. Then, after a few seconds, she lays down on his lap.

Chase gives a glance to House.

“She’s never sat on my lap!” House exclaims indignantly.

“It’s my natural charm,” he replies, grinning as he pets Lupus. The cat purrs contently, squirming around his lap, looking pleased.

“You mean being a pretty blonde? You sure aren’t charming, but people still fall at your feet just because you’re good-looking.”

Chase gives him a look. “That sure is a backhanded compliment.”

He chuckles. “You know it, pretty boy.”  
  
“Quit it,” he mumbles, leaning in towards House— he does, too, although slowly and less surely than him.

Chase closes his eyes and his lips brush against House’s when Lupus starts clawing at his chest. He yelps, alarmed, and holds her up, pulling away from House.

“She just cockblocked you,” House says, voice completely neutral.

Chase grumbles nonsense and pets Lupus, letting her calm down. “She was jealous.” He puts her on the floor and she immediately runs off to the kitchen. “And hungry, apparently.”

“Now you won’t get cockblocked.”  
  
“Cats are pretty unpredictable, I—” Chase is cut off by House’s lips on his. He relaxes, opens his mouth pliantly, and House holds his face as he kisses him like they have all the time in the world and not enough at the same time.

“You asshole,” he mumbles when House pulls away.

House bats his lashes, tilts his head. “You’re attracted to me because I’m a jerk, I’ll bet.”  
  
Chase grumbles nonsense and slides into his lap, keeping his hands on the older man’s shoulders. “Shut up.”   
  
“Now, now, I don’t think you’re the one giving orders around here.”   
  
Before it can get more heated, Lupus claws her way up the sofa and starts nudging at Chase’s thigh.

“Oh, come on!” he groans, rolling his eyes. House chuckles and kisses him.


End file.
